Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam episode list
Here is a list of the following episodes of Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam: Series Overview Crossovers: 2 (so far) Season 1: 24 Season 2: '24 '''Season 3: '??? Television Movies/Crossovers '''Special 1: (Lego Park/Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam Crossover) Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower: '''Damien is believed by Yioko he has found the truth behind his ring: Princess Veranda Kianataluk from the Kingdon of Yoshkok has been magically imprisoned in the ring’s gemstome for 28 years, waiting for someone to free her one day, and Damien, Yioko, and the boys are up to the task. '''Special 2: (Team Stupendous Z/Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam Crossover) Willy’s Back Again!: While still staying in Yo Shi Nam for their spring break, Team Stupendous runs into a young tycoon by the name William and his new friends (now consisting of Anucha Jetjirawat and former Adrian Orion supporter Jamie Swanson), who are still on their quest to repurchase the Old Black Tower. Now the team must join forces with Princess Veranda Kianataluk, her twin brother, and her friends to stop them before the minor troublemakers living in the village fall into eternal darkness with it again. Season 1 Episode 1: (Prologue) Ready to Reign: 'Sometime after William/Brootaa’s defeat, Princess Veranda of Yoshkok must learn how to rule the Old Black Tower as the Championess Crown with her brother Prince Van as her Champion Crown. '''Episode 2: Between a Decision and a Promise: '''When King Giovanni of Venice is about to arrive in Yo Shi Nam, Veranda must choose whether to fulfill her first duties or help Devon take a safe of video games to the guest room. '''Episode 3: Never Judge a Boy By His Appearance: '''Veranda sees a visible Yashi youth revealed to be her cousin, who is now named by the name Utandu. '''Episode 4: Wet and Magical: '''Veranda meets the water goddess Mayama “Mae”, who turns out to be in real life, when Devon keeps getting sunburned on their trip to the coast near Yo Shi Nam. '''Episode 5: The Prince and I: '''When a family from Miami, Florida visits the Old Black Tower while on their vacation in Yoshland, Van finds himself in love with the family’s eldest daughter. '''Episode 6: A Royal Cake Calamity: '''After sending Devon and an assistant out shopping, Veranda must help bake a royal three-layered cake for Kate’s first birthday party in the Old Black Tower with the help of Joe, who is now the Old Black Tower’s first royal baker with the unexpected ability to keep himself young. '''Episode 7: Visitors From Rio: '''When King Pablo and his royal advisor from the Kingdom of Rio visit Yo Shi Nam and the Old Black Tower, Veranda agrees to help them buy souvenirs to take back to his family when he returns to his homeland. '''Episode 8: Heroism’s First Anniversary: '''Veranda invites the ones who freed her from her ring: Damien Hawke and his friend Yioko Laozi, and the one who helped her and them defeat William to Yo Shi Nam for a feast to celebrate the first anniversary of her freedom from the ring. '''Episode 9: The Worldwide Championships: '''Veranda and Van, Crown Prince Bryce of Grayson, Emperor Zhou Wen of Beijing, and Prime Minister Katja of Helsinki with their families are invited to participate in a series of special games called the Worldwide Championships. '''Episode 10: Vacation In Yoshkok: '''Veranda comes with Kate to their birthplace of Yoshkok on summer vacation. '''Episode 11: A Deadly Melody: '''Bunny finds a cursed violin, which will be useful when invading major troublemakers try to storm Yo Shi Nam. '''Episode 12: The Princess Monk: '''Veranda is chosen to take the place of a sick Yoshist monk to help make offerings to the Yosh gods, but that isn’t until a person being controlled by a Yashi tries to wreck on the occasion and Veranda learns that sometimes a female Yoshist monk can be aggressive in a defensive way. '''Episode 13: Daily Horoscopes: '''After reading a book about daily horoscopes, Veranda finds out everyone’s birthdays have come from constellations and impresses them all by showing them through the book’s pages. '''Episode 14: O’Hara and the Opossum: '''A visiting dignitary from the Kingdom of Canberra visits Veranda after finding out she has found his lost possum in the Old Black Tower’s garden. '''Episode 15: Island of the Samurai: '''Veranda and Van travel to Japan, where they will visit Emperor Yokai of Nakashima and are met by an army of modern Samurais, with guidance of Cousin Utandu and Devon. '''Epipsde 16: An Afterlife Festival to Remember: '''While attending the Festival of the Yoshi Realm with Veranda, Van, Kate, and Bunny, Devon is reunited with his old friend Anucha Jetjirawat, who was with him when they (both boys) secretly helped William buy the Old Black Tower in exchange for power in 1989, and meets his younger brother Khung. '''Episode 17: The Blood Ninja: ' Veranda is visited by the blood ninja Lee, who turns out to be real more than legends, when he needs her help as an invading ninja clan tries to steal Yo Shi Nam’s riches. '''Episode 18: Christmas in Yo Shi Nam: '''Veranda invites the royal family from the Kingdom of Seoul to celebrate Christmas in the Old Black Tower with her and her friends. '''Episode 19: Spy in the Tower: '''When a spy working for Team Tremaine breaks into the Old Black Tower to steal its riches for his leader, Veranda and her friends must work together to stop him before he gets his hands on the money. '''Episode 20: (Special) Temple of the Vampires: '''Veranda, Van, and Kate, guided by Kien, travel to Kayosh—with Anucha and Khung following them—after Cousin Utandu hears a legend about real vampires infesting a temple. While there, Veranda and Van meet a teenage vampire named Saburo, who needs their help of finding somewhere dark for him and his friends to hide in before sunrise. '''Episode 21: Journey to the Sphinx: '''Veranda and her friends, including Van, are invited by Crown Princess Nefertiti IV of Cairo to discover the insides of the Sphinx with her. '''Episode 22: The Old Black Tower’s First Talent Show: '''Participants invited by Veranda, including the Traveling Shakespearean Stage from the Kingdom of Grayson, prepare to show their talents for the Old Black Tower’s very first talent show. '''Episode 23: An Unexpected Reunion: '''Crown Prince Bryce from Grayson visits Yo Shi Nam and the Old Black Tower to host a donation to the village’s orphanage and he and Veranda reunite with each other. '''Episode 24: (Season Finale) Legend of the Moonflower: '''Devon notices a moonflower growing in the Old Black Tower’s garden at night and takes it with him to show Veranda, who will discover the truth behind it with the help of her friends. Season 2 '''Episode 1: (Season Premiere) Welcome Back, Scorpio: '''A Yosh astronomer needs Veranda’s help to identify the Scorpio constellation when night falls. '''Episode 2: Cambodian Neighbors: Visitors from the Kingdom of Phnom Penh, who are revealed to be neighbors with the Gulf of Yoshland to the Southwest, go to Yo Shi Nam to see Veranda and Van for an important tour of the Old Black Tower in hopes of bringing back Yosh souvenirs. Episode 3: The Devil of Tasmania: '''Veranda is reunited with her old friend, Darryl from Canberra, who needs her help in capturing the Tasmanian Devil for entertaining purposes. '''Episode 4: Rise of the Aztecs: '''Veranda discovers she has the ability to revive people, even without her ring’s magic, when she unexpectedly revives an Aztec citizen while on her trip to Mexico City. '''Episode 5: High Chai Tea: '''A visiting dignitary names Beatrice Courtemanche and a friend from the Kingdom of Paris come with Veranda and Kate to look for tea leaves and make chai tea for their homeland’s annual Yosh Food Week. '''Episode 6: Beauty and the Man-Beast: When an adolescent Yashi boy from the yoshi realm attacks Yo Shi Nam in search of a deceased trader’s soul, Veranda with the ability to blend in with ghosts without her ring’s magic must convince him to change his savage ways before the entire village is destroyed. Episode 7: The Secret Legacy of Wendell Curtis: '''Wendell Curtis, a Graysonian boy with mysterious powers, goes to see Veranda for help to remember the time he got those strange powers by going to the ancient temple of Lee—with Anucha and Khung out to steal the temple’s treasure for William so he can form a replacement charm for himself. '''Episode 8: Popstar Min: '''During their second stay in Yoshkok, Veranda and Kate discover her (Kate) old friend Min is a pop singer who is about to perform for poor villagers back in Yo Shi Nam, so the girls decide to help her prepare for her concert. '''Episode 9: Quest For the Yosh Jewels: '''When Anucha and Khung break into the legendary Crystal Grove to get some of the Yosh jewels from there, Veranda, Van, and the returning Prince Jab from Seoul must work together to beat them to the jewels before William gets new powers. '''Episode 10: The Highland Games: '''After Veranda, Van, and Devon are invited by Queen Isla of Edinburgh to participate in the Highland Games, William orders Khung to go there as a boy named Angus to remove topazes from the grand prize: an Edinburghan crown, so his (William) powers can get stronger. Devon, on the other hand, is suspicious since he knows him back in Yo Shi Nam. '''Episode 11: Mystery of the Diamond Kittens: '''Visiting rulers come with Veranda and Van to the Crystal Grove to discover diamond kittens and solve a century old mystery involving them—only for Veranda to run into William again! '''Episode 12: Princess Kate: '''At a world culture show featuring the princes and princesses from around the world in the Kingdom of America, Kate volunteers to take the place of Princess Jawahir of Riyadh because of her (Jawahir) fulfilling her first duties like how Veranda did when she first became the Old Black Tower’s new owner along with Van. '''Episode 13: Land of Mystery: '''The Queen of Kathmandu invites Veranda and the returning Soriya from Phnom Penh to come with her to the ancient mountain kingdom of Lhasa (the “roof of the world”), where they will solve the mystery behind the fall and division of the Tibetan Empire in the ninth century. '''Episode 14: Hail to the King of Egg Day: '''Everyone in Yo Shi Nam, including Veranda and her friends, are invited by Veranda and Van’s parents: King Paitoon and Queen Nin, to participate in an Easter egg hunt in Yoshkok in which whoever wins is the king/queen of Easter. '''Episode 15: The Return of the Tycoon: '''Veranda comes face-to-face with William once again in a magical battle, and a former Adrian Orion supporter, who is staying in Yo Shi Nam on her spring break vacation, joins him and Anucha (because Khung is still Angus) on his quest to repurchase the Old Black Tower. '''Episode 16: Islanders: '''While staying in the island kingdom of Nuku'alofa, Veranda disguises herself as an islander named Amanaki to go after William, who has recently entered the island in an attempt to steal the palace’s treasures to replace his new charm. '''Episode 17: Enter Moonstone: '''Veranda, her friends, and two visiting princes race against William, Jamie, and Anucha to find the first piece of the dangerous Moonstone Charm. '''Episode 18: A Moment of Lies: '''After William arms his group with charms that are powered by the past lies of Prince Olaf, Veranda’s must teach him (Olaf) about honesty while trying to prevent them from getting to the Moonstone Charm’s second piece. '''Episode 19: The Cave of Broken Bones: '''Veranda and her group must get to the third piece of the Moonstone Charm, which is in the Cave of Broken Bones, before William’s group does, but it won’t be easy due to Devon’s fear of looking at the skeletons of the cave’s victims. '''Episode 20: Race For the Final Piece: '''Veranda races against William alone to get the final piece of the Moonstone Charm, which is located in a cave filled with obstacles, with their groups watching with hope. However, after William cheats and gets the final piece, Khung/Angus completely betrays him and Jamie by stealing it and even the second piece from his hands and reminds Anucha that he can now call him anytime he wants, now officially turning to Veranda’s side. '''Episode 21: Battle of the Charms: '''Upon finding out that William has made a duplicate out of the Moonstone Charm with a different charm, Veranda, now with the real, now complete Moonstone Charm, must be strong enough to beat his so she and her friends can stop him, Anucha, and Jamie from ruining an upcoming World Culture Fest. '''Episode 22: Thy Kingdoms Come: Everyone in Yo Shi Nam is all set for the World Culture Fest now that William and his group are driven out due to the powerful Moonstone Charm, and Veranda hopes to see old friends while meeting new ones, too. Episode 23: (Special) Song of the Sirens: 'On a trip to the coast of Yoshland, Veranda hears a siren’s song, which means that she is called underwater to go to the Kingdom of the Sirens and help its inhabitants defend their palace from William, who is determined to replace his shattered duplicate of the Moonstone Charm by stealing its treasure. '''Episode 24: (Season Finale) Underground Rescue: '''While in an underground cave looking for gemstones for their client’s science project, Veranda and Kate stumble upon five girls who are trapped there and must help them out with the assistance of a young man, who happens to be Gungun disguised as a human. Season 3 '''Episode 1: (Season Premiere) The Maiden Quest Club: '''Princess Eesha invites Veranda, Lauren, Natasha, Milagros, Annika, and Jawahir on their first mission, which is helping the vile Crown Prince Mate of the kingdom of Budapest get along with and make a treaty with the visiting Queen Fanta, who has come there from the kingdom of Conakry. '''Episode 2: Flowers of Yo Shi Nam: '''With William dead, Veranda finally brings back the Klīb Hin Celebration, a day where everyone celebrates flowers in Yoshland. However, Kate is having trouble finding some petals needed to help a young girl make a petal mural. '''Episode 3: A Journey Finishes: '''On Halloween, Veranda and Van team up with the ghosts of their now dead grandparents to complete a journey the two didn’t finish a long time ago. '''Episode 4: Masquerade Mixup: '''Anya, a sorceress, becomes a part of the Old Black Tower and accidentally mixes up the costumes and masks of the people invited to a masquerade ball with a spell, so Veranda decides to help her train her magic to get everyone’s costumes to match with their designs again. '''Episode 5: ' 'Episode 6: Feast of a Lifetime: ''The sirens of the siren kingdom learn the true meaning of Thanksgiving when Veranda hosts a huge feast at the coast near the Old Black Tower with everyone invited. Episode 7: The Maiden Quest Club: The Lost Prince of Nakashima: 'The Maiden Quest Club is summoned to Nakashima to find a young man named Rokuro, who is revealed to be the lost son of Veranda’s old friend Emperor Yokai. '''Episode 8: Lounged Into Space: ''Devon thinks that the Old Black Tower needs a lounge which inadvertently leads to Veranda and her friends arguing over their ideas for one. Episode 9: Anya’s First Christmas: Episode 10: ' '''Episode 11: The Maiden Quest Club: Pirate Princess: '''A pirate princess named Keira of the kingdom of Wellington calls the Maiden Quest Club to help her find the treasure of the Apian Islands. '''Episode 12: ' 'Episode 13: Dancing With the Sirens: ''After being invited by Veranda and Van to attend a royal retreat which leads to a siren dance show, Princess Pakarang and Prince Khlun try to impress them and the visiting royalties on board, but Khlun accidentally turns some into sirens during the process. Episode 14: 'Episode 15: ' '''Episode 16: Legend of the Makara: '''After Devon hears about the story about a Hindu sea creature called the Makara, Veranda and her friends go to find it in order to seek help from its water powers when the harvest of everyone’s farms start to wilt. '''Episode 17: The Maiden Quest Club: Greek Out: '''A longtime emergency of the kingdom of Athens gets the Maiden Quest Club summoned to help the villagers overthrow Abijeet the Conqueror, who has taken over a long time ago, and liberate his kind niece, the princess Larissa, so she can become crown princess once he is gone.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3